


Questioning a Suspect

by girlscout



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Benson briefly mentioned, Cheeky quickie, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, One Shot, Overheard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Very Short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlscout/pseuds/girlscout
Summary: Detective Carisi gets results.





	Questioning a Suspect

"I don't know what to tell you Detective, I wasn't there."  
"Well, we have eye witnesses that can place you in that bar all night!"  
"They're lying."  
"Or maybe you are."  
She sat primly, ankles crossed, wrists cuffed together and through a loop connected to the table. Carisi hadn't even asked her to admit to anything yet, just that confirm her whereabouts. She batted her lashes at him.  
"I wouldn't lie to you Detective."  
"Don't get cute."  
She giggled and lent forwards across the table, under the pretense of resting her chin in her hand, pushing her breasts together, giving him a view clear down her blouse. "I can't help it, if you already think I'm cute."  
He was intensely handsome; three piece suit in soft charcoal, no tie and the top button popped. His strong jawline and sharp cheekbones complimented by neatly gelled hair, getting messy towards the end of his day. He was a perfect balance between suave and professional, and casual sexuality.  
He stood suddenly, pulling his eyes from her cleavage and circled behind her, frustrated. To lean in and tease him, she had needed to lift her behind from the metal chair. He kicked it out from under her, she gasped.  
"Tell me where you were and who you were with!"  
He pushed her, palm in the small of her back, holding her in place. Her lip trembled, and her eyes swiveling wildly to catch a glimpse of him. She felt the detective legs against her as he moved in behind her.  
"You sure we're alone, Sonny?" She asked, chin jerking toward the two-way mirror.  
He lent over her, his hands on her shoulders, adding his body weight to her and pressing her cheek closer to the table. His hard on ground into her ass and she hissed out a moan, wriggling against it. Carisi kissed her glossy hair. "Don't worry dollface, it's just you and me."  
Moving his hands from her back, he placed one almost menacingly on her buttock. "You ready to start being honest with me?" He fell back into character, swatting her ass sharply.  
"I swear, Detective! I was never there."  
He kicked her feet apart and moved back between. His other hands traced up her stocking, tickling the back of her knee, moving inward as it sneaked up her thigh. She shuddered in anticipation, wriggling against him.  
"No panties?" he gasped, fingers meeting her folds.  
"I thought it might convince you of my innocence."  
"Oh, I don't think so." He hiked her skirt up for a better look, and slapped her buttock again, enjoying the pink mark his hand left against her skin. "Already dripping wet, you're not innocent in the slightest."  
He dipped two fingers into her core and pumped slowly, she mewled, pleading for him with the bucking of her hips. He withdrew and she heard a zip, her hands closed around the chains from her cuffs, she knew she'd need a good grip.  
Carisi pushed into her, to the hilt in one thrust. She called his name, he yanked her hips backward, skewering her onto him, almost lifting her off her feet, and set a brutal pace. She tried to match him, meeting his thrusts as often as possible.  
He fucked her with such force, desperate to be as deep in her as he could. She arched her back, the cuffs biting harshly into her wrists, the only thing keeping her upright. He guided a finger around either side of clit and began to tease, pushing her closer to the edge. As he felt her walls clamp around him, her every breath become a moan, he applied pressure directly to her clit, pulling every moment of pleasure out of her, still pounding until she began to wind down. She whispered his name one more time, knees trembling as the cuffs held her upright and he spilled inside her. Fingers squeezing, nails scraping her hips. Carisi kissed her hair, neck, shoulders. Anything he could reach.  
He pulled up and zipped himself, and slid the chair back over so she could rest her shaking limbs.  
In the distance, he heard a door slam and frantically searched his jacket for the handcuff keys.  
"What is it?" She asked, a space cadet smile still covering her face.  
"Shh, doll."  
Heels clicked down the hallway, pausing at the two-way mirror. Carisi knew he'd put the blinds down from the outside, but wasn't surprised to see the door handle turn.  
"Dominic?!" Olivia seemed startled. She looked from him, to the table where a shackled woman sat, looking flustered. "What's going on?"  
"Oh, um - Lieutenant, this is my girlfriend." He introduced the two women.  
"I've heard a lot about you Lieutenant Benson. About how great you are, mostly."  
Olivia's face softened somewhat. "You too, and please, call me Liv."  
Olivia's hand stretched out to shake, but her lips sank into a narrow line, and looked politely at the floor.  
"Maybe you could uncuff me, babe?"  
"Sorry, of course." He glanced at Olivia. "Just - just playin' around."  
"Aren't you off tonight Detective?" Olivia asked, knowing Nick and Amanda were on call in case the SVU team were needed overnight.  
"Sonny was just, giving me a tour." She rubbed her wrists, bruises already forming, and stood now to shake the hand Olivia was no longer holding out.  
He chuckled, "you know, showin' this little lady what I do."  
Her lipstick was smudged, some of it on the steel tabletop where Carisi had held her down, her hair was tousled, and both their clothes were disheveled.  
Olivia rolled her eyes. Of course she had heard what they were doing, she'd stepped off the elevator in time for the big finale. "Make this the last tour you give after hours."  
"Yes, boss. Of course. Sorry!"  
Olivia smiled goodnight, she'd popped in to grab some files and could hear them giggling now as she walked back to her office.  
The lights were off and the department was empty when by the time she left again.


End file.
